Rain
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: Riku finally gets around to sharing the Paopu fruit with the only one he ever loved. one shot RikuSora, extreme fluff! Beware its a little too sweet, you might get cavities.


I have a very hard time writing one-shots...i story i may post later is over 100,000 words, like most of the things i write... anywayz i heart this couple!! Riku/Sora 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts but fervently wish that I did.

Read and Review!!!

-Kitsune

* * *

The rain was hot and sticky, streaming from the sky in a thick, moisture coated, tropical mess, dotting the beach sands in big dark splotches, drenching the clothes of the brunette caught in its relentless torrent.

Sora pouted by himself, scowling up at the thundering gray skies as strands of chocolate toned hair clung to his face and in his eyes, dripping tiny, humidity filled crystals to his bare toes. He didn't bother running to avoid it; he was drenched to his boxers. But what he did do was look around...Riku had gone far down the beach to try to find something to fish with—at least that's what he'd said—the waiting for him to return was what had caused them to both be caught in the sudden outburst from the abruptly angry skies. He could see a silvery figure jogging down the beach toward him, becoming increasingly clear from the gray sheet which separated them from everything and everyone else on Destiny Island. Riku had left his shirt elsewhere, and Sora smiled a little to himself while he watched the thick rain droplets seem to gravitate to Riku's perfectly toned body.. as if they had a mind of their own and only wanted to contact him.. but Sora knew he had one advantage against the rain, which, in that sense, had now become his rival...Riku reached him out of breath, panting through a sadistic half smile, peering at his younger friend through stringy silvery-white ropes of mussed hair. He leaned on his knees for awhile as the rain made streams around the both of their bodies, and Sora licked his lips, enjoying the feeling of being thoroughly saturated—and knowing he and Riku would be water-logged very soon... together.

Riku stood up straight and came in closer to Sora, reaching out a dripping hand and pushing the brown hair from Sora's eyes to reveal the admiring blue eyes which gazed up at him. Sora stepped closer as Riku leaned to speak quietly, feeling the warmth emanating from his older friend's body; a tropical aura of pleasantly ocean scented mist. "Well.. I tried to get back before it rained." Riku murmured in Sora's ear. Sora pulled back to stare him in the eyes. "You know I don't care, Riku.. and how'd you know it would rain?" Sora asked just as quietly as Riku came still closer. Sora waited for Riku to dig in his pocket for whatever it was he had, faintly closing his eyes a little to the feelings of Riku's bangs brushing against his hairline.. that's how close they were standing now. Riku removed from his pocket a yellow object. Sora let a slight grin cross his water streaked face as he looked up to meet Riku's sea green gaze. "I knew you weren't looking for stuff to fish with.." He murmured as Riku's mischievous streak became evident in his icy eyes. Sora reached out his hand and placed it on the object along with Riku's hand. The juicy fruit in their hands felt almost alive with moisture, and Sora, though he knew this moment—_their_ moment—would happen eventually, felt his heartbeat increasing dramatically until it was thudding against his chest. Granted, Riku made that happen more frequently than he really wanted to admit. He wanted to believe sometimes that he'd learned to be as cool and collected as Riku was, but he never would be.. and Riku knew that. Riku knew everything about him, inside and out, his soul, his mind, his thoughts...his heart. "By the way.. I knew it would rain because everything.. the air, the atmosphere.. it all heated up.. it was so humid that, well.." Riku's sentence trailed as Sora giggled lightly. The pounding hum of the rain was nothing but a vivid soundtrack now; they locked eyes. "I know you knew this moment would come.. Sora.." Riku said tenderly. Sora felt his cheeks flush, but he knew it was his emotions and not the humidity level that caused it. Riku's interest in him had been long desired, but strangely sudden.

The minute they found each other—Sora a beacon of light to Riku's tortured soul, shrouded in the darkness—Riku had boldly let his feelings be clearly seen by all. And while he'd recovered from an existence of darkness, Sora's natural light keeping him whole, he'd proposed to advance their friendship to reach beyond, and into something much more wild than Sora's wildest fantasies.. and there were many. But.. this moment.. Sora yielded to Riku's superior strength and was pulled to Riku's bare chest. He sighed contentedly and let himself be eased of his anxiety in the arms of his confidant, his protector.. his mentor, his passion...his all. Riku's hand rubbed his back comfortingly; the other hand remained over Sora's around the sacred fruit they held together. "I know you're nervous.. You wanted this." Riku said more quietly than even before, afterwards planting a soft kiss on Sora's forehead. The sticky wetness of the rain glued them together, and they welcomed the closeness. "I do Riku.. I want this.. so much.. because I want _you_. Forever, Riku." Sora looked up, feeling more and more ready to join their destinies together with each stroke of Riku's hand on his back and around his waist. He basked in Riku's gentle smirk, however that was done—he never did understand how Riku's smirk was so friendly, but only when directed toward him. Everyone else got Riku's usual cool, yet relatively friendly attitude. "Ready..." Riku asked, still smiling at him. Sora closed his eyes, his lips tingling in anticipation of the method that they'd always planned they would begin this moment with. "Ready..." They'd never thought their moment would be in the tropical rain.. but the intimacy was greatly accepted between the two of them. Riku's hand came slowly, gently, up between Sora's shoulders and into his hair behind his neck, and Sora parted his lips in wet longing just before he felt the soft, hot press of Riku's firm but gentle lips against his own trembling ones. He sighed through the kiss and wanted to smile as he could feel through Riku's very being the concentration and skill with which Riku was now putting forth in order to please him in any and every way possible. Their lips wetly caressed one another in the humid rain, and they both felt the other's increased sense of security and love while they softly separated. Sora slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly woozy, and he guessed that his smile showed it, because Riku chuckled quietly, hugging him tighter around the hips with his free arm. With his other hand, he slowly raised the fruit. Sora, disoriented, gazed at the fruit, dizzied by Riku's increased romantic attitude. He enjoyed Riku's usual personality, but the gentler, more sensitive Riku was definitely a welcomed surprise whenever he decided to show.. "Paopu.." Sora murmured. Riku sighed a little. "Yep, Sora.. the Destiny Fruit. Love fruit.. whatever you wanna' call it.." Riku said, his voice betraying him by revealing slight nervous feelings despite his 'at ease' demeanor. Sora swallowed hard as Riku raised the fruit and touched it to his lips.

The rain softened, becoming a cushiony mist as if celebrating their union. Sora hesitated, keeping his eyes on Riku's while he parted his lips, letting his tongue slide along the delicate yellow surface of the fruit, tasting the tangy, honey and citrus like flavor lingering on the moist surface of the fruit. Riku nudged Sora with the fruit when Sora began to space out, standing there with his eyes closed and practically tonguing the fruit.. Riku eagerly anticipated Sora's first bite, and Sora could tell by looking at what always revealed Riku's true feelings. His eyes. He slowly bit down, and the warm, almost steaming pink juices seductively ran down his lips and he smiled a little, shyly wiping his mouth before taking the fruit himself and slowly touching it to Riku's lips. Riku didn't waste much time; Sora blushed and grinned as Riku chomped on the fruit, taking a huge bite and giving a light, close mouthed laugh while he chewed. They both swallowed slowly, and without much pause, circled their arms around one another warmly and Riku covered Sora's lips with his own, drawing him into a long, breathless lock of their souls. Riku felt a slight sting of restrain-able tears behind his eyes, and it surprised him.. he didn't know why.. but regardless, right now, Sora was clinging to him as if for dear life. "Forever.." Sora whispered. Riku succeeded in holding back the tears that he knew were just for sheer love; though he wasn't ashamed to cry anymore. "Forever Sora." his lips brushed Sora's ear as he whispered. They slowly shared the rest of the soft Paopu to the music of the resounding raindrops.

The End

-- This story is so sweet it almost made _me_ gag!

Please tell me what you think!!

-o0Kitsune0o


End file.
